Dear Dad
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: Letters sent to an absent father from the very beginning until the very end of Ash's life. Rating may change. DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION. SEE PROFILE.
1. Letter 1: Birth

**Pinterest. That's my only excuse to starting another story. I've decided to upload this every month on the 30** **th** **after this chapter just so I don't overload myself too much. This is just a bunch of letters ranging from before Ash was born to when he's older sent to his absent father. Enjoy and let me know if I should continue.**

…

Dear Dad,

Why did you leave mom by herself?

Leave me?

Didn't you want to see me first?

Didn't you want to hold me?

Didn't you want to see you're unborn son?

Why did you do this Daddy?

I hear Mommy crying at night because of you. She says she constantly misses you. I miss you too. I wish I could have had the chance to really meet you in person.

I wish you could have heard me cry.

First open my eyes.

I wish you could have seen me crawl. Walk. Talk.

Here my first word.

Now you never will.

Did you ever really love mom?

Did you ever really love me?

I thought you wanted a family. I hear mom talking constantly. Sometimes she cries about what could have been. What should have been. Sometimes she cries without talking and deep inside my tiny heart breaks.

Why did you leave mom alone Daddy?

Why did you leave me Daddy?

Why did you leave _us_ Daddy?


	2. Letter 2: Year 1

**Hey guys! I just want to say thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews I've gotten for this story so far! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Ash is officially one now.**

…

Dear Dad,

I'm one now.

I can't write or read just yet, so I'm getting Mommy to do it for me.

I miss you a lot.

Sometimes in my tiny thoughts I wonder where you are and if you know who I am. Do you even remember me?

Although my memories are fuzzy, fleeting, and uncoordinated, I have this feeling as if I'm missing something.

I don't even know your name.

I don't even know your face.

I know what your voice sounds like.

Sadly, that it slowly fleeting with time.

Mommy still cries for you at night when she thinks I'm not listening.

I can't comfort her just yet.

She still smiles in my face and her face is full of joy.

Yet I know sadness hides deep within.

Why did you leave Daddy?

Was it worth it?


	3. Letter 3: Year 2

**Geez! I totally missed my usual update for this! Since I was late this time then I'll upload an extra one right after. I hope you enjoy.**

… **..**

Dear Dad,

I'm two now.

I just finally learned how to walk.

I'm still a little wobbly on my feet, but I'm getting there.

Mommy was so happy. You should have seen her smile. It was so bright and full of life.

That's the first time that I can remember seeing her smile. Truly smile.

It was a beautiful site. You should have been here.

Daddy where are you anyways?

Sometimes Mommy tells me stories about how you're on adventure healing Pokémon and going on amazing, life altering adventures.

Is that true Daddy?

If so I think that's pretty cool.

But I want you to come home now.

I don't remember what you smell like.

Or look like.

Or sound like.

It's like you're slowly becoming a fading memory.

Please come back home to us Daddy.

I miss you.


	4. Letter 4: Year 3

Dear Dad,

I'm three now.

I've finally got the hang of walking.

And now I can talk!

It's still been a while since you've come back, but that's okay. I know you will eventually.

I met my first friend today at daycare.

His name is Gary Oak. He's kind of annoying and cocky sometimes but he's all right.

I even got to meet his grandfather Professor Oak! He's super nice and him and Mommy seem to get along great.

I even learned that as a kid he used to be one of your best friends. That's pretty awesome.

Daddy when are you coming home?

It's been so long and I miss you a lot. I know Mommy does too even though she doesn't show it.

You do love us right?

You are coming home right?

Even if you are saving the world from bad guys, you still have a family waiting to give you giant hugs and kisses when you get back.

One last thing though.

Do you wanna know my first word?

It was Daddy.


	5. Letter 5: Year 4

**I am so late. I have nothing to say other than I was just being a lazy little shit. But here it is now. Please enjoy. :-)**

…

Dear Dad,

How are you?

I just turned four yesterday.

I had a big party with all my friends from day care and lots of cake that Momma made. It was really good.

We played Pokémon Trainer in the backyard the whole day. I got caught most of the time, but that's okay.

Where are you?

I want you to come home.

I shouldn't really tell you this, since my wish won't come true if I do, but I wished for you to come back.

Momma doesn't cry as much now, but she still looks sad and I think that of you come home, Momma will be happy again.

I want her to be happy again.

Daddy, please come home.

Momma misses you a lot.

I miss you more.


	6. Letter 6: Year 5

Dear Dad,

I'm five now.

If you're still wondering, Gary and I are still friends. He's a little annoying, but he been a good friend nonetheless.

I actually have a question. Gary has been sad lately and I wanna know why, but he keeps pushing me away.

His parents just passed away along with his sister and he has a boo boo on his heart according to Momma. She said it can be fixed, but we have to be patient.

But I want him better now! I don't want my only friend to be super sad.

So I wanted to ask how I could make his boo boo go away faster?

Can you just kiss it better like Momma does when I scrap my knee outside?

Have you ever had a boo boo as bad as that? Something that can't be fixed?

Please answer soon.


	7. Letter 7: Year 6

Dear Dad,

Are you catching Pokémon?

Traveling the world?

I wish I knew what you were doing so I could play with you. I wanna travel the world like you too.

Momma said you left to become a Pokémon Master. She said you wanted to 'make us proud'.

I'm proud of you Daddy.

I'm so proud, I wanna become just like you! I wanna be a Pokémon Master.

I swear I'll become the very best just like you.

Now could you please come home? So you can tell me about all your adventures? I wanna know.

I miss you Daddy.


	8. Letter 8: Year 7

Dear Dad,

I hate you.

Well, I _dislike_ you. Momma gets mad when I say hate. She said it's too harsh of a word and that dislike is a better alternative.

I _dislike_ you Daddy.

You still haven't come home. It's been seven years Daddy. You can't stay away forever.

Momma and I need you.

I _need_ you.

Momma's thinking about dating another guy. I think it's Professor Oak, but he's kinda old.

She wouldn't be thinking about doing this, if only you had come home sooner. Come on! Don't you miss us a little bit?

You haven't even answered my letters. Not. A. Single. One.

I _really_ dislike you Daddy.

Please come home. _Please._ For me?


End file.
